jump city just got better
by tina titan
Summary: This is a crossover between me and my great friend, Shadow Lugia of Orre. Read from Jania, Lila, Parker, Matt, Luke, and Sophie's point of view. then read Cleo and kuja's, or vice versa. please be nice on comments. If there is anything really mean or negative, i will sick jania on you! please read and PLEASE ENJOY!


I can't sleep more than 45 minutes every night. Luckily for me, that's about eight hours for anyone else. I spend my time wandering the hall; the only sounds are the howl of the wind and the sticky steps of my bare feet. In my hands, tightly clutched, is a black bow. My thin nimble fingers run up and down the polished curved wood.

Hidden in my long blonde tangles is a quiver of arrows, ready for use of a moment's notice. If one of my friends opened their door right now, all they would see is a slightly odd shadow moving toward them in a deep blue tank top and long black pajama pants, with the pale moon reflecting off of light green eyes.

My name is Jania West. You might know my dad, Wally West, or my mom, Artemis Crock West. If you do, you know that they're missing. All of the adult superheroes are. My big brother, Matt, and I moved in with our team three years ago, when I was 13. Our 'team' consists of Sophie Grayson, Richard and Starfire Grayson's eldest daughter, Lila Logan and her twin brother, Luke, son and daughter of Garfield and Raven Logan, and Parker Mitchelson, son of no one really important. We're an odd bunch. Sophie is half alien. Luke and Lila are quarter demon. Parker can control technology. Matt can run at the speed of light. Me? I'm the only one without powers, but I'm, according to everyone else, damn near perfect.

"No one's perfect," I mumble. I believe that. What my team sees as perfection, I see as paranoia. For example, if I didn't have my legs tensed to jump, the giant turtle would have crushed me. I fly out of the way and watch as the flipper smashes the concrete floor in.

"I'm not cleaning that up," is the only thing I can say. It moves forward. I run at it, launching myself in the air as I do so. I flip and my hands touch the smooth shell. I push and fall behind it, landing with one leg to the side and the other bent beneath me.

"What's going on?!" a voice yells from below.

"What's happening," another shouts.

"JANIA, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" a third bellows.

I promptly ignore all of them. Right now my battle is with Mr. Turtle here. I grab one of my razor sharp arrows. Swiftly knocking it into place, I take aim. It glares at me and dissolves into red lighting. The lighting moves toward the living room. I sprint, jumping over the hole in the floor. I crash into the living room and find the intruders.

There are two of them, a boy with a sphere in his hand and a hat pulled low over his face, and a girl with long silver hair adorned with feathers. The girl wears a sort of loin cloth and a breast plate.

"Hello," The boy says. Oh, crap. He is a she," My name is Cleo."

At this moment my team barges in. I stare at them for a minute. Sophie's hair is wild and blends in with the too large t-shirt that belonged to her dad. Behind her bare legs, a tripod of three year olds hides. More on them later. My brother stands behind her, red hair sticking up on one side. Lila has a cloak hastily pulled on, her short red/green hair lays smooth. Luke's naturally purple Mohawk flops on one side. Parker looks like he's been up all night, dark bags under his electric blue eyes.

"Who are you," Sophie growls," Why are you in my house?"

"Sorry," The girl, Cleo, says with a look at her friend. The other girl's hands are wrapped in black cloth," My name is Cleo. This is Kuja, my boyfriend."

"Hello," Kuja says in a sort of seductive voice.

"Nice loin cloth," I respond. I'm an idiot. I know, moving on.

"It is not a loin cloth," He says through clenched teeth. I can't help smiling. When it comes to annoying people, I'm the best.

"Ok, bro," I tease," Just saying, most guys wear pants."

"Who are you?" Cleo asks politely.

"Jania West," I respond.

"And you all?" I had forgotten that the rest of my team was in the room.

"I'm Sophie," Sophie says," This is Luke and his sister, Lila."

"Hi," Luke says dreamily. Insert crush on tomboy chick here.

"Parker," Parker nods, staring at the ball in her hand," Matt, Jania's brother, and these are our youngest. Sapphire, Emerald, and Richard."

We're pretty trusting if someone hasn't attack us for thirty seconds. Emerald, Sapphire, and Richard poke their heads from behind Sophie's bare legs. Saph and Emmy could be identical except for their eyes. Saph's were icy blue and Emmy's were pure green (white's too.) Richard looks exactly like his dad with icy blue eyes and thick black hair. Saph is like Sophie, sort of a perfect mix of their parents, except she has he mom's long fiery hair. Em does too, but she looks exactly like their mom.

"Well," Cleo says," I'm sorry to have to come here like this, but we didn't have much choice-"

"Cleo, tell them nothing." Kuja hisses still glaring at me. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Very slowly, I pull a knife from my pocket.

Kuja lunges at me. Thank god I'm paranoid. I dart out of the way, launching myself into a series of back flips. He comes at me, hands on fire. I pull an arrow from my quiver and fire in mid air. The arrow leaves a cut on his shoulder. I land and watch him study the wound. He turns to me and for the first time in my life, I have a feeling I am about to die. He stalks toward me and I try to run. I get about five steps when I trip over something. Pain shoots up my leg and I lie in pain. He passes Cleo, who yanks something behind him. He collapses.

My team, who had been frozen up to this point, run toward me. Lila, the healer, lightly places a hand on my ankle. I scream in pain.

"Broken, definitely broken," She murmurs.

"Really," I snip," What the he-"

I stop short because there are toddlers here. But Lila and everyone else got the message. Cleo looks embarrassed.

"I apologize for him," Cleo says. I look at her and wince.

"I've been in worse conditions," I wince again as Lila tries to heal my ankle," Well, Dr. L.L., can you fix me?"

"Ha, ha," She says sarcastically," Yes but it's pretty severe. I have it at a fracture. You'll need to stay off it for 4-6 weeks."

"On second thought," I say," Can I kill your boyfriend?"

"You don't want to do that," she whispers under her breath.

"Yeah, I kind of do," I reply.

"Look," She says with a glance at Kuja," He's not exactly from here. I'll explain later, but you might want to lock him up."

"The containment room we used when," Parker starts with a glance at Lila and Luke," You know, could work. And, Jani, you should get to the infirmary."

So we go our separate ways. Cleo, Sophie, Matt, and Parker drag Kuja to the 'safe' room, while Luke and Lila help me to the infirmary. Where the little kids go I have no clue. Lila sets my ankle and tells me," No gymnastics, or any form of walking for at least a month."

She hands me crutches and we head downstairs. The cast is so tight I can't feel any pain or anything in my foot. I softly knock it against the floor. Well, I _have_ been in worse conditions.

"Please stop," Lila says. I tap it one last time and the doors open. We maneuver our way to the 'safe' room, which is guarded by spells and technology. In the control room, Sophie and Cleo talk cheerfully in a corner. Parker and Matt watch as Kuja moves around the small room bellow.

"Where are the gems and Richie?" I ask.

"They went back to bed," Sophie answers. I notice her face is bright red. Matt's too. Parker has an idiotic grin plastered on his face.

"What?" I ask. Matt and Sophie turn a deeper shade of red, and Parker bursts out laughing.

"Cleo asked them if they were together. Sophie said yeah," Parker explains," then she asked if the gems and Richie were their kids."

Luke, Lila, and I crack up. Sophie and Matt are fire-engine red. We all know that Matt sleeps in Sophie's room, but they never… did anything. Mostly all they did is talk. Lame. Speaking of lame, I nod at Kuja.

"What about you two?" I say in a teasing tone.

"No comment," She replies with a laugh. Ok, time for Jania's reviews on crazy killer and his girlfriend.

Cleo: Cool, awesome, doesn't get offended when I tease her.

Kuja: undetermined

"I want to talk to Kuja," I say, already heading toward the door. No one argues. No one ever argues. In the hall, I sigh. Once I wish one of them would have the balls to stand up against me. I open the door and Kuja's eyes fall on me.

"Hello, Little bird," he says in that seductive voice.

"Little bird?" I ask. I had many nicknames- Jani, crazy girl, smartass- but I never had anyone call me little bird.

"As you run, you seem never to touch the ground," Oh, yak.

"Yeah, right," I say," Now, I will ask you this once. Why in hell did you try to murder me?"

"I felted threatened by you and reacted," he answers. I have a strong sense that he was going to add more, but Cleo enters.

"Sorry," She says," But we decided you two would probably kill each other. Uh, Jania, Matt told me to tell you to go to bed."

I look at the window and say," No."

"Jania," Matt sighs. Oh _**now**_ he decides to argue," Go to bed. It won't kill you."

Yes it will, I say to myself. However I do need to be alone. I head back upstairs. In the room I've been, a large supply of arrow making tools dominate the tiny desk. I crutch over to the full-size bed. I fall asleep almost as soon as my head hits the pillow. That's when the nightmare begins.

I'm sitting in the living room of my family's duplex. Matt and my parents are in the room, watching some movie. I quietly turn the page in my book. Then the wall begins to tick behind me. I look up. My father pulls me away from the wall and my mom pulls Matt to the ground. They throw themselves on top of us as the wall explodes. I pull my arrows and bow from under the couch. My parents get up. Matt and I go into battle positions, but our parents shout for us to go.

"No!" I scream back. Men are streaming in. Matt remains frozen.

"Matt, Take your sister and run!" Dad yells.

"But-" Matt stutters.

"Dad, no! I want to fight!" I yell.

"Go!" Mom shouts. Matt grabs my arm, but I don't move. He throws me over his shoulder and flashes out of the house. Just before I hear the second explosion.

I bolt up in my bed, screaming for my idiot brother to turn around. It's the same dream I've been having for a month. I curl my hand around a small doll my dad gave me when I was little. Her name is Diana, the roman goddess of the hunt. Her yarn hair is light brown and she holds a miniature bow. I throw her at the wall and scream.

The walls are sound proof (I'm not the only one that wakes up in the middle of the night, screaming) so no one can hear me. I scream for my mom and dad. I scream curses in a hundred and fifty three different languages. For one hour all I do is scream and throw pillows at the wall. Eventually my voice goes and my arm throbs in pain.

I slowly make my way to the living room. Everyone else must have gone back to bed. I sit on the couch and flip the TV on. A home movie comes on.

"Come on, Jani," Matt coaxed," It's their birthday."

"Matt, I will kill you," I hear myself threaten. It's the triplets 2nd birthday. I watch the screen. Sophie has bags under her eyes, but a bright smile on her face. Emmy, Saph, and Richie are sitting in booster seats, staring intensely at yours truly.

"come on, Crazy girl," Sophie laughs," it's just one song."

"Not on your life," I insisted. I smile to myself because I know movie me secretly wanting to do the song.

"Pwease, Ganija," Sapphire asks. Ganija is her way of saying my name. I watch as I sigh and sing the peter panda dance.

"That's going on YouTube." Parker says from off screen.

"I'm gonna kill you," Movie me screamed, running at him. The screen goes black. I hear a soft sigh behind me and turn. Richard stands there, his hair messy and pajamas rumpled.

"I had a bad dream," he whimpers," Can I stay in here with you?"

I pat the seat next to me and he comes bounding towards the couch. He slams into his seat . I chuckle softly. He curls up against my arm and pulls a book from between the cushions.

I love all three of Sophie's siblings, but Richie is my favorite. He's quiet and would rather be reading. We spend the next hour, not talking.

Sophie and Matt are the first two up. Neither of them looks in my direction. It isn't like they're ignoring me. They just know I'll grin and make a kissy face. They start on breakfast. Cleo and Kuja enter. I didn't notice earlier, but Kuja has a tail. That must be what Cleo pulled last night.

"Jania, Kuja has something to tell you," with a menacing tone she says," Don't you?"

"Yes, well, um," Kuja stutters," I apologize for trying to kill you."

"And…," Cleo insists.

"I will not try to kill you in the future," I have to bite my tongue to keep from laughing. Kuja may think he's a powerful warrior, but it's clear Cleo runs the show.

"Oooh, Kitty tail," Two voices shout. Saph and Emmy race at Kuja, and , with all their might, yank his tail. He falls face first. The two girls skip around him, singing," Kitty, kitty, kitty"

This time I _**do**_ laugh. Cleo does too. The two girls scramble as Kuja sits up. He glares at them and hisses," I could tell you a story that will haunt your nightmares. I will if you ever pull my tail again."

"No you won't," Saph giggles.

"Oh, and why is that," he asks, venom dripping from every syllable.

Sapphire looks him dead in the eye and chirps," Because Sopie and Ganija will kill you. If I was you, I would be careful who you threaten, kitty butt."

Saph and I spend a fair amount of time together. Kuja chuckles," I do not fear them."

Emmy speaks up," Than you don't know what true horror is."

The two little girls turn on their heels and head to the bar to eat their oatmeal.

"Those," says Kuja," are very odd children."

"Kuj, give it a rest." Cleo says. She turns to Sophie and asks," So you're sure it's ok that were here? Your parents don't mind?"

"Our parents," I say after a several minutes of silence," were captured three years back. So no they don't mind."

"Sorry, I didn't know," She quickly apologizes. Something grows in her hand. It's the same red and white sphere I saw last night. Matt recognizes it.

"You play Pokémon?" He asks," I love that game."

Sophie cocks an eyebrow at me. Yeah like I would know what a giant dork my brother is. Cleo looks, I don't know, amused. She smiles," yes I guess I do play Pokémon."

She drops the ball and yells," archeops, I chose you!"

A large bird erupts from the sphere. Luke enters the room and the bird zeros in on him.

"Oh, geez," He yells racing down the hall with Big Bird on his heels," Why is it always me who ends up being-"

His words are cut off by a crash and the sound of Lila roaring," LUCAS GARFIELD LOGAN!"

"SORRY, SIS!" Luke yells back," BUT I GOTTA GO!"

I laugh, and turn to Cleo. In an elderly sort of voice, I say," You are the chosen one, Please will you and your jackass boyfriend stay with us?"

"Yes," she answers in the same tone. Lila and Parker enter the room. Lila has a darkening bruise on her fore head. No one says anything about it.

Kuja passes out again and this time the culprit is Richie. I wince because Richie has his mom's alien strength. He hasn't exactly grasped the art of pulling gently.

"Sorry," He says to Cleo after Sophie scolded him," I didn't mean to hurt your boyfriend."

"It's ok," She smiles," I would have done it again sooner or later."

We all laugh, and laugh harder when we hear Luke outside screaming," Call him off, call him off!"

"Cleo…" Lila sadly asks. She nods and grabs the sphere from the floor.

"Archeops, return," She commands. The same red lightning comes to the sphere and Luke comes upstairs. He stumbles in, and, looking at Cleo, says," You are should feel incredibly lucky. I would kill you if you were not so hot."

"AH, what a beautiful way to begin a great day," Cleo says as Luke collapses. I don't say this often, but I am really beginning to like this girl…


End file.
